


keep on doin

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, i guess, needy doyoung, or is it mutual masturbation, taeyong is a good husband :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: rub a dub dub they fuck in a tub





	keep on doin

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DOES THE SUMMARY SOUND LIKE THIS IS A CRACK FIC ITS NOT ITS NOT ITS NOT

the water fills the tub just a few inches before dongyoung whines and grabs taeyong's wrist, pushing it so the faucet shuts.

 

"wha-" taeyong turns his head to see dongyoung with his thighs pressed together, chewing at his lip. they were only planning to take a bath together, but dongyoung's squirming around. "what is it?"

 

dongyoung tugs on taeyong's wrist again and taeyong complies, turning his whole body around. "yong," he says, looking anywhere but taeyong's eyes.

 

"are you okay?" taeyong asks, placing a hand on dongyoung's thigh on instinct. he rubs it in circular motions and dongyoung whimpers, shifting slightly.

 

taeyong looks down. dongyoung has a hand pressed down on his thighs, and-

 

dongyoung moves his hand farther up. "i'm really horny," he says, ears red.

 

oh.

 

"baby," taeyong coos. he grabs dongyoung's other thigh and squeezes them both, slowly spreading them apart. dongyoung is reluctant to show it but he's already half-hard and taeyong thinks- they haven't had sex for days.

 

he keeps stroking dongyoung's thighs and watches as he wraps his fingers around his own length. "you want me to help you?" taeyong says, lifting dongyoung's legs up to wrap them around his waist.

 

"please," dongyoung whines.

 

the water is making everything slippery but they don't have lube, so taeyong makes do. he slides himself closer so their cocks are up against each other and dongyoung moves his hand from his own dick to taeyong's, tugging and speeding up his erection. "be patient," taeyong says, though he's gently thrusting up into dongyoung's hands and on his cock.

 

they work in relative silence. there is the sound of water against their legs and dongyoung's soft moans as taeyong's hand meets his own and they cover both their cocks. there is the sound of taeyong moving his hips and dongyoung wrapping his legs around taeyong's waist tighter. 

 

still, taeyong isn't distracted. he knows dongyoung needs this so he lets dongyoung rub their cockheads together and he moves down to fondle dongyoung's balls. he kisses at dongyoung's neck when dongyoung buries his head into taeyong's collarbones.

 

in the rhythm they are working in, it doesn't take long. "are you close?" taeyong whispers into dongyoung's ear.

 

dongyoung pressed his hips forward and leaves little nibbles on taeyong's shoulder. "yes, faster," he moans. taeyong works his hand faster and uses his other thumb to rub over dongyoung's nipple.

 

that's what it takes for dongyoung to cum. "yongie," he groans, and he cums in short spurts until it is sticky and all over their stomachs. the feeling of dongyoung biting down on his shoulder has taeyong's orgasm coming just as fast, and he licks dongyoung's jawline.

 

taeyong pulls back and looks at dongyoung, lips swollen and eyelashes dotted with tears. he kisses him and dongyoung is melting into his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

"bath now?" taeyong asks when they're separated again and dongyoung nods.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong) for fics and also me talking about baby turtles a lot :)


End file.
